The Flow Cytometry and Cell Separation Shared Resource is newly evolved from the former Analytical Cytology Shared Resource and began operations in March of 2009. The cell sorting and single cell analysis capabilities have been enhanced and extended in response a growing need by Purdue University Center for Cancer Research members to isolate and analyze rare populations of live human cells, which require a specialized environment and expertise. The new shared resource takes advantage of the recent recruitment of Dr. James Leary to the Cancer Center who is a nationally recognized leader in the field of flow cytometry and cell separation. He brings special expertise to the detection and high-speed sorting of rare cell subpopulations including a number of newly evolving and complementary cell separation technologies. He is also an expert in advanced data analysis techniques for analysis of complex multicolor flow cytometric data. Advanced instrumentation includes a newly acquired iCyt Mission Technology Reflection Cell Sorter with multiple lasers and high speed sorting capabilities housed in a BSL-2 containment environment and a Beckman-Coulter Quanta SC MPL analyzer for highly automated robotic handling of routine flow cytometry analyses. This Flow Cytometry and Cell Separation Shared Resource is viewed as a synergistic facility that will interface with a developing, new campus-wide institutional Imaging Facility and the existing proteomics facility.